


мягкий белый хлеб

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: В горе и в радости [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Повествование от драббла к драбблу и мини нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.Беты: Liliya Re-Niene, error425
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: В горе и в радости [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	мягкий белый хлеб

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от драббла к драбблу и мини нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.  
> Беты: Liliya Re-Niene, error425

Свежий белый хлеб пах сладко, душисто, Доффи с хрустом разломил золотистую корочку, кусок масла на нём быстро размяк. Поверх Доффи намазал джем, и Росинант не выдержал, отвернулся. Его мутило от этого привкуса во рту: если долго жевать белый хлеб — не дешёвые краюхи, а то, что подавали знати, высоким чинам в Дозоре и разбогатевшим бандитам, — он становился приторным. Вязким, липким, хуже чёрствого куска, размоченного в луже. Он знал, что поднос брата ломился от лучших яств, что смогла найти для него семья. Чёрная икра в хрустале, свежий горный сыр, закуски и десерты. И все они теперь преданно смотрели на него, вдруг молодому господину захочется чего-то ещё? Молодой господин довольно посмеивался над шуточкой Требола, с откровенным удовольствием нюхал краюху и игриво смотрел на Росинанта (пронесёт? уже влип? чем обернётся на этот раз?), пока мазал себе бутерброд. Сейчас брат предложит поесть, а на отказ или махнёт рукой, или разозлится... или с улыбкой подцепит на Паразита и покормит насильно.  
— На одной траве далеко не протянешь, дорогой братец. Может, жареного бекона? Яиц пашот? Или вот, смотри какой сыр. Раньше мы о таком и не мечтали. А ещё раньше считали это обычной скучной едой. Жизнь нас многому научила, да, Корасон?  
Росинант кивнул и уныло глянул на придвинутую к нему тарелку. Чаем он уже для всеобщей потехи облился, руку старику Джи вилкой проткнул — конечно, случайно. Детей припугнул, Йолу оскорбил, что-то там опрокинул. Теперь со спокойной совестью мог сообщить Сэнгоку о новом пиратском налёте и тайной сделке. Но Доффи сегодня встал не с той ноги, и Росинанту никак не удавалось ускользнуть из-за стола.  
— Ешь.  
Свет из окон за спиной подсвечивал фигуру брата золотым ореолом, блик скакал по оправе солнечным зайчиком, улыбка была мягкой, заботливой, но как быстро она станет оскалом? Члены семьи за столом косились на них, только Ло продолжал есть, хмурый злобный зверёныш, старательно игнорируя всех вокруг. Росинант немного ему завидовал — и жалел этого глупого, умирающего ребёнка. Они с Доффи выжили на свалке, у Росинанта были его четырнадцать лет жизни рядом с Сэнгоку, тётушкой Цуру, Смокером и Бельмере… а этот бедолага так и помрёт, захлебнувшись ненавистью и местью.  
— ...жуй, — ткнулась ему в рот мягкая горбушка с маслом и джемом. Ещё тёплая. Росинанта бросило в пот: он так задумался, что не заметил манёвра. От вкуса сливового джема хотелось сглотнуть, от вкуса хлеба — выплюнуть подачку Доффи. Подловил, мудак. Росинант привык фильтровать звуки на важное и неважное, не слушать те помои, что несут пираты Донкихота, но выцеплять ценные для его миссии детали. Это помогало не озвереть и не испортиться от жизни с монстрами, но иногда подводило его. Упрямо сжимая зубы, Росинант смотрел в лицо брату — так близко и против света оно утонуло в прохладной тени, и жёсткий сиреневый цвет оправы усилил чувство опасности, сквозящее в фигуре, в улыбке — Зло играло в любимые игры, как малое дитя. Властная рука надавила на затылок, бутерброд размазался по щеке, за столом начали хихикать, а улыбка Доффи делалась всё шире, и пальцы у Росинанта против воли дёрнулись…  
— Я всё. Спасибо за завтрак, — с грохотом отодвинул стул Трафальгар Ло и посмотрел на них, как на дерьмо на ботинке. Теперь Росинанта бросило в озноб всерьёз. Он узнал этот взгляд. Он вновь увидел мелкого самовлюбленного и злобного говнюка-брата в этом мальчишке.  
— Вмешиваться в разговор старших нехорошо, Ло! — фальшиво возмутился Доффи: раздражение ещё не проступило венами на лбу, он ещё веселился, даже удивительно. Противно.  
— Твой Корасон ненавидит хлеб, и ты это знаешь. — Ло поправил шапку и раздражённо проворчал: — А этот идиот тебе подыгрывает. Противно на вас смотреть.  
— Корасон, ты мне подыгрываешь? — с деланным удивлением уточнил Доффи, заглядывая ему в лицо. Или он спрашивал всерьёз?  
Росинант помотал головой. Но на самом деле он, конечно, подыгрывал — неудовлетворенный, ненаигравшийся Доффи был хуже монстра. И только Доффи мог прервать начатую игру: опрокинуть фигуры в любой момент, встать из-за стола и уйти, пристрелив оппонента. Росинант мог бы, но не имел права. Даже когда очень хотел.  
— Ну ты и говнюк, братец!  
Отражение собственных мыслей хлестнуло по нему резче и неприятнее, чем Доффи, слизывающий с его рта джем. Измазавшись сам, тот оглушительно захохотал:  
— А ты — ужасный зануда, Ло. Вырастешь и поймёшь, взрослым быть веселее. Ах да, прости, ты же скоро умрёшь!  
Они оба дёрнулись, Ло и Росинант. Сжали кулаки. Только вот Росинант мог спрятать глаза под чёлкой, а едкие жёлтые, звериные — жалили в ответ чёрной злостью.  
Проповедь про "Едой нельзя пренебрегать, и портить её нельзя, надо есть, что дают, и быть благодарным семье за хлеб. А если не ешь, раздай нищим от имени Донкихотов" он пропустил мимо ушей.  
Это была искусственная щедрость, срать Доффи хотел и на нищих, и на “лишнюю” еду. Мерзкий привкус от всего этого, поселившийся во рту, выгнал Росинанта в порт, проветриться, забить аромат свежей еды вонью складов, рыбы и водорослей. И позвонить.  
Там, у самой пристани, его внимание привлёк пятнистый комок. Ло, присев на корточки, кормил чаек.  
Точно, он тоже не любил хлеб. Вечно за столом отодвигал от себя и ворчал под нос. Даже сладости, от которых другие дети сходили с ума, не ел. Росинант не заметил, как подошёл ближе, его тень накрыла фигурку, протянулась длинной кляксой по просмоленным доскам, но Ло его игнорировал. Молчал и сосредоточенно щипал краюху.  
Из всех идей, с чего начать разговор, Росинант выбирал в меру агрессивную, дружелюбный тон мальчишку насторожил бы.  
"Разбазариваешь еду семьи?"  
— Не твоё дело. Моя порция, делаю с ней что хочу.  
"Мелкий засранец. Птицы тебя запомнят и будут гадить тебе на голову".  
Настроение не выравнивалось и поддеть хотелось до одури.  
Ло испуганно схватился за шапку — большую, похожую на поганку, как ещё в ветреную погоду не уносит, — но потом сообразил: Росинант издевается, и зло глянул снизу вверх.  
— Что ты ко мне приебался, придурок. Тебя кормят и защищают. Дают кров и работу, а ты только ломаешь и поджигаешь! Плюёшь на просьбы, издеваешься над нами. И морской караван из-за твоей неуклюжести мы проворонили, сами едва не пошли ко дну! И кто теперь засранец?  
"Да я не засранец. Я мудак", — мысленно подытожил Росинант. Но эти люди не стоили хорошего обращения. Ло не понимал… не видел всей картины.  
Возразить на выпад было нечего, и он только пожал плечами. "Я пытался помочь", — соврал, и тут же зашёл с другой стороны. "Если бы ты или Гладиус меня поймали, когда я споткнулся, никто бы не пострадал. И добыча никуда бы не делась!"  
Они сами виноваты — не стал добавлять: это было бы совсем грубым переводом стрелок. Но его и правда никто не пытался остановить.  
— Здесь все считают друг друга сильными и самостоятельными, — Ло хмурился сильнее обычного и говорил по-взрослому рассудительно, хлеб в его маленьких, изъеденных болезнью пальцах крошился всё медленней. От ребёнка слышать это было смешно и больно. — Не лезут в душу, но не отказывают в помощи. Мог бы сказать… Написать! Мог бы вести себя нормально, и никто не смеялся бы над тобой, наоборот.  
"Да ладно!" — едва сдержал улыбку Росинант. Наивный ребёнок. Если бы всё было так просто.  
Ло кинул общипанную корочку в воду и смерил Росинанта взглядом.  
— Ты просто высокомерный неуклюжий идиот!  
Росинант вновь пожал плечами. Опять ему нечего было возразить, да и зачем?  
Но его молчание отчего-то лишь сильнее разозлило Ло. Обычно после их перепалок он гордо уходил, маленький сгусток боли и одиночества. Может, подумал, что сам мог бы быть чуть внимательнее к окружающим, и стало стыдно, а?  
"Есть вещи, которые взрослым не нужно озвучивать, они и так всё поймут. Если захотят. И отреагируют. Если захотят", — написал он.  
Всему этому цирку уродов попросту было плевать.  
И ему — тоже. 

Через неделю семья Донкихот собралась праздновать очередной успех: ещё одна банда прогнулась под Доффи, новые рабы, сделки и пути контрабанды были у Семьи в кармане. Росинанта беспокоило, что братец так быстро заводил связи и наращивал силы. Внутри преступного синдиката в Ист-блю он уже прижал к ногтю многих.  
Кажется, назло Росинанту за проёбанный фрегат, остальные заказали несколько коробок пиццы. Так что он отвернулся от стола, вытянул ноги в проход и закурил. Сидеть с желудком, намотанным на позвоночник, он не любил, но умел. А уходить не стоило, как бы его ни гнали, навеселе эти ублюдки могли проговориться о чём-то важном.  
Сбоку мелькнули яркий бант и пятнистая шапка — мимо пронеслись стайкой дети, отдавив ему ноги. Когда он закончил беззвучно рычать и развернулся к своей тарелке, в ней оказался зелёный салат, брокколи и горка жирных, лоснящихся слив.  
Пиздец. Подозрительно и... да он никому не говорил о своей любви к капусте и маринованным сливам! Разве что за ним следили, но кому это надо? Или… в его досье было про любимую еду? От мысли, что его раскрыли, Росинанта бросило в озноб.  
Он не решился это есть, мало ли, отправлено, или... да морской дьявол знает что! Если это розыгрыш, то подыгрывать ему надоело!  
Салат и капусту он оставил на тарелке, а сливы подложил Деллинджеру, у него как раз был запор. И ещё пару недель присматривался ко всем, вздрагивал от любых посторонних звуков и видел в шуточках намёки. В итоге Доффи пришёл к нему в комнату с супницей, ящиком вина и грелкой — лечить больного братика. Хорошо, что у Росинанта был фрукт тишины, пьянели они оба быстро. 

Ещё быстрее летели дни, год сменялся новым, а затем ещё одним. Жизнь с пиратами стала из невыносимой — привычной игрой. Его ещё ни разу не поймали за руку. Он — молодец, и скоро поймает брата. Спасёт его от будущих ужасных поступков, а мир — от него самого. Только Ло не сможет спасти. Никак. 

— Кора-сан, я сделал яичницу с брокколи, будешь? Там ещё сливы остались. — Ло, в великоватом ему фартуке и со сковородкой в руке, выглядел грозно и умилительно одновременно. И он назвал его Кора-сан! Впервые за путешествие! Да что там, впервые почти за четыре года знакомства!  
— А ты, Ло? — так и не совладав с эмоциями, спросил Росинант, широко и глупо улыбаясь.  
— Я онигири поем. А на ужин…  
— Пожарим рыбу! Ты же любишь рыбку, да, Ло?  
Ло отвернулся, но было видно по насупленному и смущённому виду — он доволен.  
— Мог бы и раньше запомнить. Я вот…  
И запнулся.  
Росинант не успел спросить, что. Позвонил Доффи — и сразу пришлось бежать.  
Тогда он достал Опе-Опе вопреки всему, скормил его Ло и всё-таки умер.  
И где-то между этими последними минутами жизни он всё мучительно вспоминал что-то важное. Что-то дразнящее на самом краю сознания. Но времени не осталось.  
Глядя на уродливые лица семьи и строгое, скорбное, гневное — брата, он впервые подумал: хорошо, что они всегда его терпеть не могли. Считали дураком и обузой. Было бы неприятно видеть боль и обиду. Сожаление. Может, он всегда этого не хотел? Для дозорного было бы предательством усомниться в своей правде, привязаться не к тем, почувствовав поддержку и увидев в этих монстрах людей. Он не имел права давать им и шанса быть лучше, чем они есть.  
Ненавидеть — проще. И умирать, никого не держа, тоже. Осталось продержаться совсем немного, прожить пару лишних минут, чтобы Ло не заметили. Чтобы он сбежал из этого ада и зажил свободно и счастливо, узнал вкус сахарной ваты, вкус счастья и всех дорог мира.  
Может, в новой жизни им всем повезёт больше. Он сможет есть хлеб, а брат у него будет не таким мудаком.  
Только вот Л…


End file.
